Sekuel : Candy Love
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Banyak yang minta sekuelnya, makanya aku buatin.. :) sebelum baca ini baca dulu yang candy love ya... :) RnR Please... :)


**Sekuel : CANDY LOVE **

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke Hinata**

**Rate T**

**WARNING: typo, AU, OOC, dan cerita author abal lainnya.**

**Karena banyak yang menginginkan sekuel dari cerita ini maka saya buatkan...**

**Selamat membaca...**

"Sasuke-kun, pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita pergi belanja," Sakura bergelayut manja ke lengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya memandang diam membisu tanpa menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Hoy Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" tiba-tiba dari arah kanan Naruto mendatangi Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada koridor, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura dan Naruto diam-diam saling mencuri-curi pandang.

'**Cukup! **Kalau pun mereka berselingkuh di belakangku saja jangan di depan mataku seperti ini!' Batin Sasuke geram, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tidak memukul Naruto karena sahabat yang ia percayai telah berselingkuh dengan pacar, ralat **calon mantan pacarnya.**

"Kalau kalian ingin berselingkuh tolong jangan di depanku," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura dan Naruto memutus kontak curi-curi pandang diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Teme," Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebar dan merangkul bahu Sasuke, tapi Sasuke segera menepis tangan Naruto yang berusaha merangkul bahunya.

"Sudahlah, toh aku sudah tidak peduli dengan perselingkuhan kalian." Kata Sasuke dengan nada monoton dan datar.

"A-a-a-apa maksudmu Sa-sasuke..."

"Cih!"

Dari arah taman Sasuke melihat Hinata ia pun segera memanggilnya," Hinata!"

Hinata merasa ada yang memanggil namanya menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat Sasuke yang memberikan perintah melalui tangannya supaya Hinata datang. Hinata hanya menyanggupi permintaan Sahabat kecilnya meskipun dengan wajah memerah padam, mengingat kemarin mereka ehem melakukan ehem hubungan ehem ehem.

Begitu Hinata sampai di depannya, Sasuke segera melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura pada lengannya dan ia merangkul Hinata.

"Sekarang impas kan kalian bersama sedangkan aku bersama Hinata."

"Sasuke apa-apa ini?!"

"Iya kau ini kenapa Teme?"

Sasuke yang mulai geram dengan tindakan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih menutupi aksi perselingkuhan mereka mulai membentak Sakura dan Naruto," Dengar! Apa kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di hari valentine di taman?! Kalian berciuman! Apa kalian pikir aku buta hingga tidak dapat membedakan ciuman itu seperti apa hah?!"

Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama diam membisu, mereka terkejut mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang murka seperti sekarang, Sedangkan Hinata hanya dapat menenangkan emosi Sasuke yang sedang meledak-ledak dengan mengelus pelan lengan Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke karena kami berselingkuh di belakangmu."

"Naruto.."

Akhirnya Naruto mengakui perselingkuhannya bersama Sakura dihadapan Sasuke, Sahabatnya. Sasuke yang emosinya mulai stabil menghela nafas lelah.

"Sudahlah, toh aku tak masalah, Sakura mulai saat ini kita putus!"

"Dan kau Naruto jaga Sakura."

"Oke Teme," Naruto kembali memperlihatkan senyuman lima jarinya ke Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kepala. Saat ini mereka kembali ke keadaan semula yaitu bersahabat.

"Um.. Sa-sasuke boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Apa Kau... Dan.. Hinata..." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian, membuat Naruto bingung dengan maksud Sakura. "Kenapa Sakura Chan?"

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Sakura dan Naruto menunduk malu, ingatan kejadian kemarin kembali terekam di otaknya.

"Hn, dua hari yang lalu aku dan Hinata resmi berpacaran.."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa..?"

"Karena dua hari yang lalu kita... auw...auw... Sakit Hime... Auw.. jangan cubit lagi..." Hinata mencubit pinggang dan perut Sasuke secara sadis tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Sasuke yang mengeluh cubitannya yang panas dan sakit.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya terbengong melihat tingkah pasangan baru di depan mereka. Sasuke menanggkap tangan Hinata yang mencoba mencubitnya lagi dan Sasuke mengangkat tangan Hinata ke bibirnya dan mencium tangan Hinata.

CUP..

"Pokoknya mulai detik ini ingatlah kalau Hinata adalah kekasihku.." Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang dibalas anggukan kepala dan senyuman lebar. Hinata mah sudah merona malu dari tadi diperlakukan oleh Sasuke seperti tuan putri.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK..**

**CIP..CIP..CIP...**

Suara burung berkicau telah terdengar menandakan pagi telah datang, sinar matahari menembus ke dalam kamar gelap Sasuke dari sela-sela gorden yang tersingkap. Hinata merasakan sinar matahari terpancar langsung ke wajah cantiknya. Hinata mengeliat pelan, namun ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya terasa berat dan seperti sedang di peluk seseorang. Dengan gerakan pelan Hinata membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama kali ia membuka mata adalah sebuah dada telanjang yang ada di depannya. Pelan-pelan Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat siapa pemilik dada bidang itu.

DEG

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti sejenak nafasnya juga terasa berhenti begitu ia tahu kalau pemilik dada bidang itu adalah sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke.

'Demi Kami-sama apa yang aku lakukan?' Hinata membatin dalam hati, rupanya ia tidak sadar kalau ia telah melakukan hubungan suami istri karena permen yang ia kulum kemarin bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata?" suara parau terdengar di telinga Hinata membuat lamunannya buyar seketika. Hinata menatap mata kelam Sasuke, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam mata itu.

"A-a-apa yang telah ki-kita lakukan Sasuke?" dengan perlahan Hinata mulai melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya dan ia berusaha duduk sambil mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, kita terjebak permen cinta kemarin dan yah... kau tahu kan selanjutnya."

Hinata hanya diam membisu, kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Dalam pikirannya kini mulai berkecambuk, bagaimana mungkin ia menyerahkan kegadisannya pada Sahabat kecilnya sebelum malam pertama. Padahal Hinata adalah salah satu gadis yang menganut paham Weeding Road.

Tapi, sepertinya sekarang gadis ehem wanita Hyuuga itu sedang dilanda kegundahan mendalam akan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin malam bersama sahabatnya.

"Kalau kau takut tidak akan ada laki-laki yang menikahimu karena kau sudah tidak gadis lagi maka aku mau menjadi suamimu," Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, ia melihat kesungguhan yang dalam dari mata hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menatap mata bulan Hinata dengan pandangan lembut," kita sama-sama terhianati oleh cinta, dan apa kita tidak dapat berbahagia untuk diri kita sendiri, Hime?"

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata, ia menunggu jawaban dari Hinata," Ta-ta-tapi kau kekasihnya Sakura-chan Sasuke.."

"Aku akan putus dengannya, toh dia yang berselingkuh terlebih dahulu."

"Aku mohon Hinata kita mulai hubungan baru ini, berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dan aku juga akan memberikan kau kesempatan untuk mencintaiku," Hinata benar-benar bingung harus berkata seperti apa dan bersikap seperti apa.

"Aku mohon Hinata," Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dalam setiap perkataannya Hinata akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah Suke.."

Sasuke yang bahagia karena permintaannya disanggupi Hinata, dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk Hinata keras dan Hinata yang tidak sanggup menopang berat badan Sasuke yang berat akhirnya dia berbaring lagi di ranjang dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya memeluknya.

Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Hinata dan sesekali Sasuke mengecup leher Hinata hingga membuat Hinata mengerang pelan.

"Engghhh.."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang mengerang yang entah kenapa ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu terlihat seksi di mata Sasuke dan membuatnya terangsang.

"Nah Hime, Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang kemarin?" Kata Sasuke yang disertai dengan seringai mesum di bibirnya. Hinata hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat seringai mesum yang terpasang di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Aku sarapan dulu ya,

"Tu-tu-tunggu.. Suke..

"Itadakimasu.."

"Kyyaaaaaa..."

Dan kalian tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**END FLASHBACK**

**OWARI**

**Balasan Review :**

magenta-alleth : hai salam kenal juga.. iya.. kan saat ini emg lagi buming permen kyk gitu, trs ada ide dari teman pula jadinya langsung aku bikin. Nih sekuelnya semoga puas ya..

zae-hime : So pasti aku buatin sekuelnya.. jawabannya udh tahu kan setelah baca ini..

Rhe Muliya Young SHL : Hahaha makasih atas reviewnya ya, aku nunggu fic kamu yang ber rate M ya..

velovexiaa : hehehe makasih ya atas reviewnya...

Guest : aku malah ada rencana mau ngebuat sasu jadi bandar narkoba hehehe

: kurang gimana nih? Gak apa apa ngomong aja biar aku jadi lbh baik lagi.. lemon kmrn kurang hot ya?

NaruSaku Venus : hehehe aku buat rate M kalau pikiran lagi mesum aja kalau gak ya gak bsa hehe

N : km buat akun donk byr aku bisa nge PM km... aku emg suka ngebuat hime di rape ma Sasu mnrtku keren dan agak gimana gitu... sesuatu deh

Kyoko : hehehe nih sekuelnya udh muncul... untuk fic aku yang lain pasti aku updated kok sebelum aku hiatus tenang aja..

Nery : em begini, kalau udh terpengaruh dengan kandungan permen itu maka org yg udh makan permen td gak akan bisa mengelak lagi dari nafsunya sendiri, kan di sana ada penambah gairah libido jadi yang ada di pikirannya hime ya nurut aja yang penting ehem terpuaskan ehem.. hehehe

irnaa. : yang lebih seru ya.. apa ya? Hehehe nanti klu ada ide rate m aku buat lagi ya...

**Sekian cuap cuap dari saya, sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lainnya ya... Jaa Nee...**


End file.
